All The Good Things
by LaLainaJ
Summary: A series of loosely connected smut-shots. Fluffy, established Klaroline. Set just over a decade in the future, after more than a year of cohabitation. Caroline finds some inspirational reading material, and wonders if their sex life could use a little spicing up.
1. Prologue

**Notes:** Hello! This thing started out as a request (of sorts) from **Angelikah** (aka **thetourguidebarbie** ), our lovely Klaroline Smut Fairy. There was a teeny reference to roleplaying in the last chapter of Growing Up Beside You and she asked (and bribed!) me to write it. It got long, so I decided to tuck it into it's own series, which I honestly considered naming "Klaus and Caroline Dabble in Kink" before settling on this title (taken from the Salt N Pepa masterpiece, "Let's Talk About Sex"). It has ZERO plot. This is pure, shameless smutty smut smut (seriously, it's named 'Smutstravaganza' in my Docs), with just a dash of set up. It will work like Makes Some Noise does with super random updates depending on inspiration. I broke up the first part into 3 chapters, for easier digestion, so skip to chapter 3 if you're only here for naked fun times! This story completely ignores The Originals. And Kol's alive, just because. Additional thanks to **cupcakemolotov** , **justanotherfiveminutes** and **cutasahybridpuppy** for the pre-reads/idea bouncing/hand holding about smut writing. And also **soapmaniac22 (she-walked-away)** for the smutspiration GIF's.

 **All The Good Things**

 **Prologue**

When Caroline Forbes shows up in The French Quarter, Klaus' life it has gotten predictable, nearly mundane.

New Orleans had been conquered long ago, with a few casualties, but no one he particularly cared for. The bloodshed had been minimal when held up against various battles of the past, easily swept under the rug, and a tentative peace between the vampires, witches, and werewolves, that called the city home, had been established.

No supernatural utopia sprang up overnight, however. Petty squabbles cropped up regularly in the early days, the odd crime had to be dealt with, punishments meted out. But, gradually, things had calmed and, after over a decade, New Orleans ran itself like a well-oiled machine. Klaus' siblings were around, and happy enough. The days and nights had fallen into a pattern, almost without Klaus even noticing.

And then, on an inauspicious Thursday, he's at Rousseau's, half listening to the band, half listening to Rebekah complain about the new bartender, when he happens to glance at the door.

Be it luck, or some kind of sixth sense, Klaus is treated to the perfect view of Caroline Forbes, walking into the bar. Klaus hasn't heard a peep from Caroline since they'd parted in the woods behind the Salvatore Boarding House, and he would be lying if he were to claim not to be floored by her surprise arrival.

He stands abruptly, much to the shock of those sharing his table. They follow his line of sight and react in varying ways. Marcel's confused, wondering aloud if the blonde's a threat. Kol's gleeful, Rebekah put out, once they realize just who's caught Klaus' attention.

Klaus ignores the lot of them.

Until, of course, his siblings make to go downstairs, likely to pester Caroline. Klaus is forced to fight to be the first to speak with her (Kol ends up in a heap on the floor of the bar with his spine oddly bent in several places to ensure slower healing). Klaus cuts Rebekah off by leaping over the second floor railing (she'd not have risked it, the danger to the ridiculous shoes she'd been wearing too great) and then sidling up to Caroline, who was at the bar, patiently waiting to be served.

She tenses as he approaches, without glancing his way. Klaus notes that, pleased that she'd recognized him with her other senses, despite how long it had been since they'd interacted. It only took one menacing look and the bloke who'd been on the stool next to Caroline had been on his way. Smart of him, as he'd been ogling Caroline in a most ungentlemanly way, his hasty exit the only thing that saved him from having a vital organ or two removed.

Klaus settles on the vacated stool and waits for Caroline to acknowledge him.

She's stubborn about it, of course. But, taking a deep breath, tucking her chin to her shoulder, and shooting him a narrow-eyed look, she finally favors him with her attention.

And it's just like old times.

Klaus smiles, unable to help his pleasure at the sight of her, at being able to feel the warmth of her, not more than fifteen centimeters from him, "Fancy meeting you here, love," he greets jovially.

"You know," Caroline replies, managing to sound long suffering, "I half expected a Casablanca quote. Props for being _slightly_ less predictable than I'd imagined."

A few people nearby, vampires who knew not to cross him, begin to edge away. Such impertinence, from someone other than those Klaus considered family, was known to be dangerous. Those who heard it were likely expecting a pretty blonde head to roll.

But Klaus merely laughs, "It would've been more than appropriate, don't you think?"

Caroline turns to face him with a sigh, leaning against the counter, "There are a lot of bars in New Orleans, Klaus. I didn't know this one was yours. Your lackey just told me a lot of vampires hang out here. Sometimes it's hard to get a drink when you're forever seventeen and it's been a long day. I didn't feel like getting the third degree about my I.D."

Klaus' lets his eyes travel over her, taking in the slightly wrinkled dress and sensible flats, the blazer thrown over her arm. There were little wisps of hair curling about her temples, escaping from a less than neat ponytail. He's just about to ask her what she's been doing, why she's here, his hopes that she' in New Orleans for him having been unceremoniously dashed. Before Klaus can start with questions he senses someone coming closer. He's just about to bark a warning to leave, perhaps a threat or two, at the intruder. But it's Marcel, so Klaus manages to rein his temper in, though he lets his expression indicate that he's less than thrilled at the interruption. Marcel takes no notice, grinning past Klaus at Caroline, like she's an old friend, "Caroline Forbes, I see you took my advice! How are you settling into The Big Easy?"

Caroline smiles back, friendly, but Klaus cuts off her answer, "Why was I not informed of her arrival, Marcellus?" he demands.

"You were," Marcel replies slowly, taken aback, "At our meeting last week? I mentioned the month's new arrivals like I always do. Two male vampires from Las Vegas and a female from Philadelphia? Ring any bells?"

It did, vaguely. But he'd have remembered a Caroline. "You neglected to mention their names."

"Because I never mention their names. Because you don't care about their names, unless they screw up and need to be dealt with."

Technically accurate. Klaus prefers to deal with the big picture and leave the minutia to others.

Caroline's watching the back and forth between him and Marcel worriedly, "It's not his fault, Klaus," she insists. "I didn't tell him I knew you."

Understanding dawns on Marcel's face, "Oh, she's _that_ Caroline? From Mystic Falls?" A slow grin spreads across the other man's face and his eyes alight on Caroline with a new interest.

Klaus has never mentioned any details about acquaintances he'd made in Mystic Falls. But, certain others, are less circumspect. Klaus' eyes find Rebekah, on the balcony, shamelessly eavesdropping. She has the gall to smirk at him and toss her hair.

"Um, I guess so?" Caroline replies, looking mystified, "But if Rebekah's been talking about me you probably shouldn't believe a word she said. She's really not a fan."

"Understatement!" Rebekah calls down.

"Despite the fact that she went full single white female when she first met me."

"Don't worry. I'm very familiar with Rebekah's tendency to exaggerate," Marcel says, smile in place despite the offended huff they can all hear Rebekah make.

Klaus, not at all in the mood to watch Marcel attempt to be charming, speaks again before his friend can, "Yes, she's that Caroline. And I do believe we have some catching up to do, so if you wouldn't mind?" It's less than subtle of him, but Marcel mercifully takes the hint, instead of choosing to bait Klaus further.

Marcel grabs Caroline's hand, presses a kiss to her knuckles, just to be aggravating, Klaus is quite sure. "It was lovely to see you again, Caroline," Marcel murmur, "I'll be around it you need any help settling in." Marcel offers Klaus a nod, a smirk beginning to form on his face, before retreating.

"Friend of yours?" Caroline inquires.

"Sometimes," Klaus replies.

The bartender finally makes his way down to them. He places a glass of bourbon in front of Klaus before turning to Caroline, "And for the lady?"

"Actually," Klaus says before draining the glass, "if the lady is amenable I think we'll go elsewhere. What do you say, sweetheart?"

Caroline bites her lip, indecisiveness evident, but then takes the arm Klaus offers, "Alright fine. But only because I'm sure you keep better booze at your place."

That was a given. Klaus leads her out of the bar, keeps her close as they join the crowds on the street, and walks her to his home.

He keeps things light, while he gauges her mood. Tells stories of the city, lets her wander around his house and ask questions about the paintings. They share a bottle of champagne (she'd scoffed but Klaus had not missed the hint of a smile when he'd produced it) and by the time it's half-done they're sprawled on the floor of his studio, Caroline having deemed the chairs in it unacceptable. Caroline opens up, just a little, her voice soft, and she finally tells him why she'd come to New Orleans.

"I'm just so tired of starting over," Caroline says. She explains that she's done it twice in the last decade and figured that if she did it in a city like New Orleans, where citizens were accustomed to overlooking a little thing like people failing to age naturally, that maybe a new life could stick a little longer. She's enrolled at Tulane, for a third degree, has an apartment and a job at a hotel.

Klaus listens, he asks questions about the classes she's planning on taking, and how she likes her job. He doesn't ask why she'd not sought him out, and she doesn't offer an explanation. It grows late, then later still, and Caroline says she really should be getting home, though she makes no move to gather her things.

But Klaus stands, offers her a hand and tugs her up too. Caroline's in New Orleans, far earlier than he'd ever have expected, and he knows that rushing things will not work out in his favor. So he walks her home, makes a mental note to look into who owns her building, and possibly compel them into several security upgrades. He invites her to lunch, the day after tomorrow, and Caroline accepts with hardly a whisper of hesitation. Klaus presses a kiss to her cheek and bids her goodnight.

Once home, he ignores Kol's indignant complaining (a broken neck was better than a dagger, was it not?) and innuendos, retiring to his studio. Caroline had left her jacket behind, on the arm of one of the chairs she'd complained about. Sitting down on it, Klaus has to admit she had a point. It really was dreadfully cramped.

But Klaus ignores the discomfort, his mind having turned to more pressing matters, wandering back over the turn his day had taken. Caroline showing up was a boon and Klaus resolves that he won't squander it, as he begins to make plans.


	2. How It Begins

**Notes:** And now we jump a little ahead! **Warnings** for this chapter: mild discussion of kink.

 **How It Begins**

The first step in Klaus' plan had been to rebuild their tentative friendship. He'd sensed that Caroline was a little off balance, starting over again, and while he could have exploited that weakness, he's rejected the idea almost as soon as it had entered his head. Klaus wanted her bound to him, obviously. But genuinely, with her choosing him freely.

So, carefully, over drinks and walks and evenings in, he'd learned the changes in her, becoming enthralled with her mind and her light all over again. He'd worked on letting her in bit by bit, speaking of the last decade, and offering bits of his past beyond that. He'd been patient, never touching her unless she'd initiated it, ignoring the way her eyes had occasionally lingered on his mouth or his hands, the faint blushes that had crossed her cheeks when she'd caught herself.

Those instances became more frequent and, eventually, Klaus had hinted that he wanted more. Caroline agreed, and casual lunches had morphed into actual dates. He'd felt out of his depth, courtship rituals not something he'd ever bothered with, save that one time with Katerina (though Klaus thought that hardly counted). It had taken longer than he'd hoped, for Caroline to be his completely, one step forward occasionally resulting in him being pushed several steps back.

But he'd managed it. Caroline had moved to New Orleans two and a half years ago, into his home a year and two months after that. She'd told him she loved him three weeks after her last box had been unpacked. Klaus had stuttered a bit before she'd kissed him, and told him that he could say it when he was ready. He'd flashed her to their bed and had her naked and writhing on his tongue in under a minute.

And while he'd managed to say the words, some time later, he knows he should probably say them more often.

It's that thought that's lingering in the back of his mind, while Klaus is engrossed in a painting. As if she senses it, Caroline walks into his studio. She pauses briefly before going over to the couch (that she'd picked out to replace the 'torture chairs') next to the window, slipping off her sandals, and flopping down on her stomach. He glances over but she's paging through a leather bound book, and seems content. He returns to the canvas, having just about gotten the shading the way he wants it.

They've whiled away afternoons like this before, in companionable silence. It's not something Klaus had been used to, or known he could enjoy, not something he ever thought to do with Caroline Forbes, back when she was just a fascination he couldn't shake.

But Klaus there's comfort in the easy domesticity, in knowing that she's there, though that's not something he'd ever admit outside of the privacy of his own mind.

Caroline begins to hum, just as Klaus is setting aside his brush, and wiping off his hands, "What're you reading, love?"

She shoots him a smirk, "Dirty, old-timey porn I found in Elijah's library."

Klaus sputters out a laugh, not having expected that answer, and walks over. He perches on the couch, next to her hip, "I'm quite sure he'd prefer to think of it as erotica, love."

"Potato, po-tah-to," Caroline answers dismissively.

Klaus leans over her to get a better look, drops a kiss on her bare shoulder, before focusing on the book in front of her. He recognizes the illustrations, "You know, no one was ever officially credited with authorship of this one, though several people were accused, and spent time in prison."

She cranes her neck to look at him suspiciously, "Do you know who wrote it?"

"Afraid not. Why the interest?"

Caroline bites her lip, a thoughtful look coming over her face, before she flips over to face him, setting the book aside, "I'm just… curious, I guess?"

Klaus struggles to keep his face neutral, at least until he's certain where this conversation is going. It's promising, to be sure, because he's willing, eager even, to indulge just about any curiosity she cares to name.

Caroline looks at the ceiling as she continues speaking, "I mean, you always hear things like, 'oh when I was your age women didn't…' or 'your generation has no morals…' stuff like that, you know? Kind of makes you think that people only did it with the lights off, and only in the missionary position, for baby making purposes, until pretty recently."

Klaus presses his lips together to keep from laughing again. He's mostly entertained by the crochety elderly woman's voice she'd adopted, but he doesn't want her to think that he's laughing at her, or her ideas.

"But that's clearly not true," Caroline continues, gesturing towards the book.

"No," Klaus confirms.

"So I just wonder if maybe you're not totally happy. With that aspect of our relationship. Cause you're way older than me, and way more experienced, and we don't really do anything uh, out of the ordinary, I guess? I don't want you to be bored."

He can see a faint pinkness, creeping down her face and neck, though Caroline continues to avoid looking at him directly. Unfortunately for her, this is not a conversation Klaus is willing to have with her chin.

He says her name once, then again more cajolingly, but she refuses to look at him. Klaus gives her a few more seconds before he easily scoops her up and reverses their positions, pulling her into his lap and reclining against the arm of the sofa.

"Klaus!" she complains mildly, catching her balance on his shoulders.

"Sorry, sweetheart. But this is a face to face conversation."

She sits back slightly, arranging her legs more comfortably around his hips, "Yeah, yeah. If you can't talk about sex you shouldn't be having it. Or so said my gym teacher, who also taught sex-ed."

"Far be it for me to agree with something you learned at your dismal American high school…"

Caroline rolls her eyes at the jab, "I have a master's degree, thank you. My education was just fine."

"Because you're brilliant, love. But that's not what we're talking about right now.

She grimaces, "Ugh. Do we have to? I think I made it awkward. Maybe I'll just find a quiz or something. We can compare notes. Without talking. Someday."

Klaus patiently waits out her rambling, then waits for her to look at him again. He runs his hands up under her shirt to run along the small of her back and pulls her closer, "You didn't make anything awkward, Caroline. For the record, I'm not bored. I could never be bored with any aspect of any relationship with you."

She studies him, looking for the hint of a lie that she will not find.

When she relaxes slightly Klaus continues, "And I'm offended that you think so little of our sex life. Missionary in the dark? Hardly."

That coaxes a smile out of her, at least.

"I know you have no desire to know specifics about my past dalliances," Klaus pauses, knowing he should take care with his words, "so I won't provide them. But, sweetheart, I think that you should look upon them as a positive."

Caroline's expression turns to skeptical disbelief, "Oh really? The fact that you've gotten freaky with more people than I've probably ever even met is supposed to be a positive? Do tell."

Klaus takes a second to consider the math, quickly decides that it's best not to argue that particular point, "My past is varied, true. But sex has never meant much to me. It's been a satiation of a basic drive, an amusement to pass the time, occasionally a manipulation tactic. It's not been about love, for me. Genuine connection's been a rarity. Affection? Even less frequent. It's different with you, Caroline. You must know that."

She nods, and leans in to kiss him, softly, lips clinging. She murmurs, "Thank you," before pulling back.

She draws her fingers lightly down his torso, quirking an eyebrow suggestively. And Klaus would love to let her slip those clever hands over his skin, to have her on this couch in a pool of sunlight, but there's still things he needs to say. He uses one of his hands to press hers down, stilling them, and she looks up in surprise. "You should also know," Klaus begins seriously, "that there's not a single thing that you could confess, love. No thought, no desire, no need, that I would ever think less of you for."

She takes a moment to think about it before she nods, and breathes out, "Okay." Caroline's eyes turn thoughtful, her fingers pluck at the hem of his shirt. He detects a hint of anxiety in the deep inhale she takes before speaking again, "You first, though."

* * *

Klaus hadn't been expecting that, Caroline can tell, by the way he blinks up at her, and the way his head tips against the arm of the couch. But she's so not going to be the one to start listing kinks, no matter how many promises of no judgement he throws out.

She believes him, of course. Klaus has never been anything less than enthusiastic about sex, has never given even a hint that he wants something different, or that he's been left unsatisfied.

And it's not really that _she_ wants something different. But she'd found the discretely hidden stash o'porn at the back of Elijah's library about a month ago (having been granted library privileges only a month prior to that – once Elijah finally trusted her enough to know she wouldn't eat or drink around the first editions) and found herself intrigued with it.

Hence, the curiosity she'd confessed to Klaus.

She wasn't unfamiliar with porn, of course. It was the 21st century and she'd been on the internet. Caroline had never quite seen the appeal. It was mostly jackhammering and shrieking and gagging and close ups of cum on faces. It had rarely gotten her hot.

But the stuff in Elijah's collection was another story. The illustrations were often beautiful as well as erotic, the words lush and evocative, activating her imagination. She'd taken a volume back to her room (the idea of Elijah finding her squirming in her seat absolutely mortifying!) to peruse in private, and had made several trips back for more.

She'd kept the books hidden among her school things, knowing Klaus rarely touched them. It seems to have worked, if his reaction today is any indication. She's wanted to broach the topic, had opened her mouth half a dozen times, but kept chickening out at the last minute. It wasn't easy to drop, "Hey, how do you feel about blindfolds?" into a casual conversation. But he'd taken the bait the book had offered. Caroline pats herself on the back mentally for her well thought out plan.

Klaus gives her hands one last squeeze, before he folds his arms behind his head. His eyes have darkened, a challenging glint obvious. She watches as his tongue wets his lower lip, sending a little jolt of arousal through her. Caroline forces herself not to shift restlessly against him, because there's no way he won't notice.

He nods once, "Alright, sweetheart. I'll start. But I think it's only fair if we take turns."

Caroline kind of wants to point out that 'fair' was rarely a concept that Klaus had much time for. But she'd orchestrated this conversation for a reason, so she might as well participate. "Deal."

Klaus doesn't even hesitate, his eyes steady on hers the blue darkening as he speaks, "I like watching you touch yourself, and I'd quite like to see you do it with that toy you have, that you think I don't know about."

"How _do_ you know about that?" Caroline asks. She doesn't reach for a vibrator often, and since she'd moved in, had only done so on the rare occasions when Klaus had been gone for more than a night.

Klaus looks very pleased with himself, "It was more of a suspicion, really. Though I thank you for confirming it."

"You're a sneak," Caroline accuses.

"I'm smart," Klaus counters. "Would you be amenable?"

"Yes," she answers, because 'toys' might have been on her 'things to try' list already. Klaus seems satisfied with that and resumes watching her carefully, waiting for her to take her turn. He looks like he could wait all day, but the longer the silence draws out the more anxious Caroline becomes. She takes another breath and blurts out, "Blindfolds?" hoping he won't comment on the slightly squeaky way it had emerged.

"Fine," Klaus answers, not even blinking.

Caroline deflates slightly, "Don't you want to know which one of us is wearing it?"

"I assumed we'd try both."

"Oh, okay then." Klaus is so matter of fact about it all, that Caroline's nervousness begins to recede. "I guess you're up."

They go back and forth for a while. Chocolate sauce? No, too messy. And you're so lucky you can't get fat, Klaus. Bondage? Yes. Spanking? Maybe. Threesomes? Ask again in a century or so. Delaying gratification? She'd need to do a little research, but possibly. Mirrors? Definitely. Public sex? They'd kind of already done that once or twice, but doing it on purpose sounded fun.

The longer they'd talked the less awkward Caroline felt. Her first reaction when Klaus had thrown out roleplaying had been to throw her head back and laugh, "Really? Roleplaying, you?"

"I thought this was a non-judging talk," Klaus shot back, though his face told her he wasn't serious.

"I'm not judging! Promise. It just doesn't seem like something you'd be into. You refuse Halloween costumes. And let's not rehash the Rocky Horror fight."

"Need I remind you, love, that I have quite literally been other people? The first time I saw you, in fact, I was pretending to be that dullard of a History teacher. And then…"

Caroline arches a brow and Klaus wisely trails off. Because if Klaus thought reminding her of that time she'd made out with him while he'd been in Tyler's body was a good idea he was sorely mistaken. He seemed to realize it to, and continued quickly.

"My point is I'm quite adept at it."

Caroline was still doubtful, "I'll give you that you're dramatic. But you're always 1000% Klaus Mikaelson, _The_ Original Hybrid. I mean, I think I would be amazing. Hello, drama major. But I don't think I could buy you as someone else."

Klaus sits up abruptly, a dark promise in his eye, that makes Caroline's pulse jump, "Challenge accepted. Give me thirty minutes."

And, before Caroline knows it, she's been deposited on the couch, and Klaus has flashed out of the room.

And this is so not how she'd anticipated this afternoon going but, as she hears Klaus ordering someone to clear the house, she can't say she's upset about it.


	3. Roleplaying (One)

**Notes:** And now the (hopefully!) good stuff. I've promised to do a reverse sort of roleplaying scenario (aka Klaus in the power position) but if anyone has any ideas for further smutty adventures, feel free to hit me up. I'm **lalainajanes** on Tumblr. No promises I'll write everything suggested though! **Warnings** for this chapter: Smut, sex toys, dirty talk, roleplaying.

 **Roleplaying (One)**

Klaus had compiled a mental list before he'd even cleared the doorway of his studio. First order of business, informing his siblings that, unless they wish to take a daggered nap, they're to steer clear of the house until further notice. He receives varying replies. Exasperation from Elijah, indignation from Rebekah, vulgarity from Kol. He ignores them. It's not like they can't cool their heels at any of the three other properties in the city that Klaus owns.

He grabs the first vampire he sees and informs them that everyone is to vacate the grounds in the next ten minutes, and that stragglers will be dealt with severely. It seems to be enough motivation, because he hears various people making use of the exits.

Now, Klaus recognizes that he's limited due to the time constraints, but he thinks he can make something simple work. He's inspired by all the teacher talk, and what better way to convince Caroline of his prowess in this arena, than to take on the role of misbehaving student?

Klaus visits his closet, selects a pair of grey pants, a white button up, and a muted plaid tie. He also unearths a discrete black box that he'd picked up a few weeks ago. Klaus did like to be prepared.

His next stop is Caroline's closet (they'd tried sharing, it hadn't worked, necessitating a renovation) where he selects his best guess (helped along by his memories of posing as Alaric at her high school) of what a teacher's outfit should look like.

Depositing her clothes in a bathroom down the hall, Klaus then does some quick rearranging of the furniture in their room. The bed's pushed to the side, her desk situated in the center of the room. He flashes away to collect a straight-backed wooden chair, and tucks the ergonomic one she uses, despite not really having to worry about back pain, away in the next room. A couple of her textbooks piled on the corner, a few pens and a notebook on the other and Klaus thinks he's set.

He's fairly certain that she's right, and that Caroline will be a natural at these games. Her sexual confidence has always been part of her allure, to him. But he's sensed a little hesitation, from time to time, to ask for what she wants. She likes it when he narrates, likes when he tells her all the things he wants to do to her. But she rarely manages to do the same, and Klaus usually lets her non-verbal cues, the sweet little sighs and increasing pitch and frequency of her moans guide him. It's not exactly a hardship, to play with her delectable body and catalogue her reactions.

But Klaus thinks that putting her in the power position, at least to start, will be an interesting experiment, and will give him a better idea of how to go forward. He pulls his phone out, and sends a text to Caroline to let her know he's ready.

 _I've left some clothing in the bathroom down the hall from our room. Along with a little gift, to use as you wish (or don't). Once you've entered our bedroom, detention is in session, Ms. Forbes. I'm afraid I've not been the best pupil. Use my full name. If at ANY time you're not comfortable call me Klaus and we'll stop, sweetheart_.

* * *

Caroline's been trying to focus on her book, but in reality she's been straining her ears, trying to guess what Klaus' movements mean, while idly flipping pages. She's surprised when her phone buzzes, surely it hasn't been 30 minutes yet?

Her eyebrows fly up when she reads Klaus' message. It's not what she's expecting from him (has he ever even gone to school? She's pretty sure he hasn't) but she supposes it was probably pretty easy scenario to throw together on the fly. Plus, they had just been talking about it, in a roundabout way.

Getting up, Caroline can't help but be a little nervous. This is new territory, and she'd talked a big game, but what if this went terribly, scarring her for life, and dooming her to the most vanilla-y sex life imaginable for all eternity?

Her phone buzzes again and she looks down at where it's clutched in her hand. It's Klaus again, either reading her mind, or more likely correctly assuming the reasons behind her hesitant footfalls.

 _We don't have to do this now, Caroline. We can talk about it more, if you'd prefer. We've nothing but time, love._

Caroline pauses, bites her lip. God, whoever would have thought that Klaus would be the one who just _got_ her? Certainly not her eighteen year old self.

Shaking off her nerves, Caroline picks up the pace, taking the time to send a quick text back to Klaus.

 _I'm fine. I want this. Just… don't laugh if I screw it up?_

 _Not possible. And I would never._

He's left a boring grey dress on the bathroom counter (she's pretty sure she's only worn it once, to some soul crushingly dull luncheon with the human city councillors), a yellow cardigan and blue flats. It's not an outfit Caroline would ever put together for herself, but it's still miles better than some of the crimes against fashion she remembers her teachers committing. There's also a box, sitting unassumingly next to the pile, that Caroline eyes with a hint of trepidation. She's pretty sure she knows what it contains. She'd done her research, before making her first vibrator purchase, and every subsequent one, and Lelo had always been a bit out of her budget. Trust Klaus to only buy the best.

Caroline takes it out, familiarizes herself with the settings. It's quieter than what she's used to, but feels more powerful.

Putting it in the pouch it came with, Caroline sets it aside and twists her hair into a bun, before changing. She wishes her underwear was slightly more attractive, but maybe the plain cotton (because it's freaking hot in Louisiana, vampire or not) feeds into the whole mousy teacher thing she's trying to portray.

Taking one last glance in the mirror, Caroline straightens her spine and tries to adopt a stern expression. She giggles quietly, feeling a little ridiculous. But another calming breath and she thinks she's ready to go.

She walks down the hallway at a brisk pace, throwing the door to the bedroom open. She can't help but notice the changes, but Klaus is seated with his back to her, so he doesn't notice her wandering attention.

Steeling herself, she strides towards him, "Ah, Niklaus Mikaelson, why am I not surprised to see you in detention, once again?"

Klaus waits until she's rounded the desk, his eyes lingering on the black satin bag swinging from her wrist, before he slouches back in the chair, offering her a smirk and an insincere, "Sorry, Ms. Forbes."

So he's going to play it like he's an arrogant douche, who thinks he's above high school? Probably for the best, and the least straining to any acting ability he claims to have.

"Oh, you will be," Caroline says lightly, keeping her smile polite. She leans forward, giving Klaus a pretty good view down the front of her dress, which he shamelessly takes. She waits until he meets her eyes again before she continues, "you're disruptive, Niklaus. You lack the ability to concentrate. We're going to work on that."

"How so, Ms. Forbes?"

"I have some ideas," Caroline replies with a secretive smile. She walks around behind him, places her hands on his shoulders, "Grab a book."

He does so without hesitating.

"Pick a page," she instructs, lightly kneading his shoulders.

"Am I supposed to be learning anything in particular?"

Caroline glides her hands over his chest, leans down, and presses her breasts into his back, so she can speak into his ear. "It's not about the content, Niklaus. You'll see." She brushes her lips down his neck, lets him feel the edge of her teeth for a moment. There's a little stutter in his next inhale, and Caroline steps back.

She stands along the side of the desk and crosses her arms, "Well? I haven't got all day. Unless you'd like to add a few more detentions?"

"No, Ms. Forbes," Klaus says, and the sulky adolescent tone he manages is pretty impressive, for a man who's not qualified as such for a millennium.

"Good," she watches his as he opens the book in front of him to a random page, and then he looks up at her again. "Pick it up," Caroline instructs, "your hands stay on the book at all times, unless I tell you otherwise, do you understand?"

Klaus nods, his expression resentful, but his eyes hot and lingering on her mouth.

"Now start reading, and don't stop until I tell you to."

Klaus licks his lips, and begins. It's a Political Science text, and he's picked a chapter on the history of the Electoral College. Not exactly scintillating, but Caroline focuses on the sound of his voice, the letters he rolls and the consonants he clips, closing her eyes briefly to savor it.

When she opens them, Klaus is darting his eyes up from the book every few seconds, waiting for her next move. Caroline lets a smile curl her lips, and then she reaches under her skirt and peels off her panties.

Klaus eyes dart to them immediately, heaped on the floor, and his recitation trails off. Caroline clicks her tongue, lets out a dismayed sigh, as she languidly removes her cardigan, "Now, now, Niklaus. This is not a very good start."

"Sorry, Ms. Forbes," there's a little roughness behind the contrition and Caroline feels triumphant when she hears it. It's nice to know she's not the only one affected here.

Caroline eases herself to sit on the corner of the desk, adopting a concerned tone, as she lets her shoes slip off, "I'll be lenient. This time. But my patience is not unlimited. Do you understand?"

He nods, eyes returning to the text. Caroline pulls opens the bag containing the vibrator and lays it down next to her. She pretty sure Klaus misses a word or two. Caroline slides over, and lifts her leg slightly, her foot hovering over his lap as she moves it, careful not to touch him, spreading her legs so they hang down on either side of him.

A glance down shows his cock straining against his pants. Slowly, Caroline begins to pull up her skirt. Klaus moves back a bit, dropping the book so he can look over it and at her, his eyes darting between the pages in front of him and the skin Caroline's revealing.

"You're doing quite well, Niklaus. Now, our next lesson has to do with following directions. I want you to watch what I do. Can you handle that?"

The 'yes' is immediate and a little strained.

"Good. I'm going to make myself come," Caroline tells him bluntly, tracing light patterns on her inner thighs with her fingertips, her dress barely covering her, "And then, I'm going to let you try. With your tongue. If you can manage it, you might earn a reward."

"A reward?" Klaus questions innocently, raking his gaze down her body. Caroline applauds his commitment to the character, because they both know that making her come isn't going to be a problem. She's pretty sure he's just trying to encourage her to talk to him, something Caroline's never been totally comfortable with, always afraid of sounding silly instead of sexy. But she'd wanted to experiment and if that's something he wants from her she's willing to try.

"If you're good I'll let you take a turn, Niklaus. I'll let you come. If you're very good I'll even let you choose where. In my mouth? On my breasts? Deep inside of me with my legs wrapped around you? Or maybe you'd prefer me bent over this desk. Think about it."

"I will," Klaus mutters darkly.

"Keep reading," Caroline chides.

She watches him carefully, the tight grip he has on the book and the clench of his jaw. She almost positive he's beginning to regret the power dynamics of this scenario, but it's too late now.

But Klaus exhales slowly, and returns to the passage he'd been on. Caroline presses the button on the vibrator, bites back a grin at the slight twitch he makes at the sound.

She lets it buzz quietly for a moment while she gathers up her dress and tucks it out of the way, baring herself fully to his gaze. Caroline brings one foot up to rest on the edge of the desk and Klaus says something under his breath in another language that she's pretty sure is a curse. She's very wet, parted folds glistening with the evidence of just how much she's enjoying this. She can smell it, in the air between them, and knows it's so much more potent to his hybrid senses.

"Language, Niklaus," Caroline scolds.

He glares at her for a minute, and Caroline can't decide if it's in character or not. But she grasps the vibrator, distracting him, and pulls out her bun, shaking her hair until it lies over her shoulders. Caroline leans back, propping a hand behind her for support.

She presses the toy's tip to her, delving down, the slick sounds loud in the hush of the room. Caroline swirls it near her entrance to gather some of the pooled lubrication. Drawing the vibrator up, slowly, she rests it lightly on her clit, throwing her head back and moaning when she presses a little more firmly.

Caroline stares at the ceiling, listening to Klaus' restless shifting and less than even breaths, as she runs the toy experimentally along her slit, searching out all the spots that make her hips rock involuntarily, before she concentrates on her clit.

It registers that Klaus has stopped reading, and Caroline considers pointing that out. But it might be more fun not to, just yet. It's entirely possible that the power has gone to her head.

Bringing her head back up, Caroline watches him from beneath lowered lashes, his gaze is intent, focused on where she's rubbing the vibrator over her clit, seemingly mesmerized by the helpless little jerks of her thigh muscles.

Deciding to give him something more, Caroline turns the vibrator up a notch, lets out a groan at how good it feels, and then drags it back down to her clenching entrance. Sitting up, Caroline rests her dangling foot on his thigh, and oh is he ever _tense_. Caroline begins pressing the vibrator into her with a little gasp. She stops, with it buried just an inch or two inside, even though it worsens the ache she feels. Klaus looks up in question, wild-eyed and lips parted, Caroline fights to keep her voice even when she says, "It really is a pity you can't follow instructions, Niklaus."

His eyes widen in question.

"The book? I do believe I told you to keep reading."

The noise he lets out is nearly a snarl, and Caroline half expects him to break character and throw her on the bed. Honestly, she wouldn't really mind. Practice makes perfect, right? And they'd so be doing this again.

He swallows harshly, and manages a fair approximation of contrition, "I'm sorry, Ms. Forbes."

"That's your second infraction," Caroline reminds him, mock-disappointed. "But perhaps a little incentive would help?"

"Perhaps," he echoes, and Klaus looks a little wary. Smart, because Caroline's kind of enjoying seeing how far she can push him. She really hadn't expected to like this so much.

"Can I borrow your hand?" she asks sweetly.

His eyes narrow and he grits his teeth, but gives a jerky nod, "Excellent. Now," Caroline slowly slides the rest of the vibrator inside, squirms closer to the edge of the desk, because she can't _not_ move with it buzzing inside, pressing against her fluttering walls, "Hold that," she sighs, hips lightly rolling.

Klaus' eyes flare, a ring of yellow lighting up the edge of his iris', and the hand he reaches out actually trembles. His fingers wrap around the base of the toy gingerly and Caroline says, "Steady," firmly, still a touch breathless, because they haven't gotten to the participation section just yet.

He lets out a soft noise, almost a growl and Caroline reaches behind her to unzip her dress. She pulls it off and tosses it aside, and when she reaches back to unclip her bra the arch of her back causes the tip of the toy to rub against her g-spot and she shudders, "Right there," she breathes, forgetting to unclasp her bra and just rolling a nipple roughly over it, her other hand crawling down her belly, as her body twists, trying to repeat the sensation.

"Was that an instruction, Ms. Forbes?" Klaus asks smugly.

"It could have been," Caroline counters between pants, "but I'm afraid you've spoiled it with your bad attitude," she reaches down and brushes his hand away, falling back on the desk, her hair spilling over the edge. She pushes the vibration higher, her back bowing and a desperate whine falling from her lips, her toes clench, digging into Klaus' thigh as she rubs her clit and pumps the toy several times, a hoarse shout announcing her climax within moments.

She pulls the vibrator out, her fingers unable to handle the buttons, slippery and nerveless feeling as they are, letting it drop to the floor.

Her vision had gone a little out of focus, so she blinks up at the ceiling for a second. Let's her muscles relax until she's lying flat, the cool wood a relief against her slick skin. Caroline rolls herself up into a sitting position, eyes Klaus, who's still sitting, appearing carved from stone, the tendons in his neck visible, so taut are his muscles.

She hops down from the table, stumbles on her shaky legs, and catches herself on Klaus' shoulder, drawing another noise from deep in his throat. She retrieves the vibrator, turns it off, and shoves it in the desk drawer, making a note to take proper care of it later. Because it's awesome and she's so not done playing with it.

Her voice is hoarse as she sits back down on the desk, "Were you paying attention, Niklaus?"

"Yes," he answers, practically in a hiss.

"Good. Hands stay on the book, remember?" Caroline threads her fingers into his hair, scratching lightly just to hear the pleased little rumble he always makes, "Now make me come."

With a harsh noise Klaus ducks his head towards her dripping center, groans at his first taste. He usually teases her, little licks and sucks in places that feel good but won't push her over, until she's tossing her head and her words are mindless little sobs, and he has to hold her thighs apart to keep them from squeezing his head. Not so this time, and she certain he's going for the reward she'd mentioned. His tongue traces her clit firmly, before he sucks it into his mouth. Caroline throws one leg over the edge of the desk, widening her thighs, and rests her weight on the hand not currently urging his head on, grinding against Klaus' tongue. "More," she moans, trying to keep it from being a plea, "suck it harder."

Klaus pulls back, adopts a confused expression, "Suck what harder, Ms. Forbes?"

He _would_ take the opportunity to mess with her.

"My clit, Niklaus. I want it in your mouth."

Klaus lets out another soft groan, and leans back down to obey, adding flicks of his tongue, his eyes watching her face greedily.

She tugs on his hair, so hard it must be painful, but she can't stop, her body tensing as the tension ramps back up. "God, Niklaus," she moans out as the suction of his mouth pulls another orgasm from her. He stays with her as she quivers through it, lapping at her with a contented hum that sends another ripple through her.

She pulls him away from her, the pleasure almost painful. Caroline lifts her hair, letting some air caress her burning skin, "Okay," she says, trying to stay in character, though in all honesty her brain is screaming at her to rip off his pants and take him deep inside of her, "I do believe you can follow directions."

"Thank you, Ms. Forbes," Klaus grits out. Caroline's eyes fall to his wet mouth, and she leans forward to lick her taste off of them, before sliding forward into his lap. Klaus head tips back, his eyes closing as she settles herself over him. She wants to bite him, but she's not sure if that's appropriate, for this scenario, so she settles for licking a line up his carotid. His hips arch up into her, and the book is caught between them. Caroline tugs it out of his hands, tosses it blindly across the room. She's pretty sure his grip has ruined the spine, so he can buy her a new copy tomorrow.

"Did you just destroy school property, Ms. Forbes?"

Caroline shifts back, so his cock is no longer pressed against her, pushes his chest down when he makes to follow her, "Do you really think this is the time to be a smart ass, Niklaus?"

"No, Ms. Forbes," he answers instantly.

"Smart boy," Caroline coos. "Now take your reward and fuck me," she commands.

"Gladly," Klaus growls, and then she's back on the desk, and his pants are gone. Apparently vampire abilities _were_ kosher, good to know. He rips of her bra and flings it away. He pushes her down, kissing frantically down her chest, getting his mouth on a nipple and tugging harshly. Caroline fists her hands in the fabric at his shoulders and pulls, his shirt and tie coming off in shreds, "Legs around me," he groans, pulling her hips up and off the desk.

Caroline scrambles for something to hold on to, wrapping her hands around the edge of the desk, as her legs clench around his hip. Klaus thrusts into her roughly, pulls out and does it again, harder. He straightens, arm underneath her, supporting her hips, fingers biting harshly into her ass as he pulls her into his thrusts. His free hand roughly plays with her nipples and Caroline tightens her legs around his hips in encouragement. She's pretty sure she's started begging for more, and pretty sure that's _not_ something Ms. Forbes would do, but Caroline can't find it in herself to care. Not when Klaus looks like that, desperate and needy, covetous and rapt, curses spilling from between clenched teeth. And not when she's so close, muscles straining and taking desperate gulps of air, her head digging into the wood at her back. Klaus drags his nails down her torso, and she arches up into the delicious little bite of pain with a whimper, before he finds her clit, "Shouldn't have put your little toy away," he rasps, rolling her the hypersensitive nub between two fingers, "but there's always next time, love."

Caroline comes again, the hardest one yet, an actual scream coming from her throat. Klaus looks viciously satisfied, pulling out of her and roughly stroking his cock until he spills all over her belly.

He lifts her up, sets her down more fully on the desk, and then slumps over her, his forehead resting on her sternum their skin sticking together. Caroline brings up heavy arms, strokes his hair again, "Well," she manages to say, once she feels capable of speech, "I'm never going to be able to study at this desk again."

Caroline sees Klaus shoulders shake, feels the puff of air against her skin as he laughs. Swallowing, wetting her lips, Caroline murmurs, "Klaus?"

His head pops up immediately, hearing her hesitance. Klaus looks a little tired, which Caroline takes as a compliment, truthfully, but his eyes are soft and attentive, "Yes, my love?"

"Was that…okay?" Caroline makes a vague gesture between them.

" _That_ ," Klaus responds firmly, "was magnificent. Do you not agree?"

Caroline shrugs, trying for modesty, "I had a good time."

Klaus smirks at her, lets out another low laugh, before lifting her and carrying her over to the bed. He sets her down, toes off his shoes and socks before joining her, lying down on his side, "I think that's putting it a bit mildly, sweetheart. But how about we take a little nap, then we'll shower. We'll talk over dinner. Discuss if there's any room for improvement, alright? I welcome your notes on my performance. Although I do hope you no longer doubt my abilities?"

"I give you an 'O' for Outstanding. Even though I think you kind of lost it there, at the end."

Klaus' face turns quizzically, "That's an odd grading system. What's the next letter grade, then? Give me something to aim for."

She decides now is not the time to nag Klaus about his appalling lack of Harry Potter knowledge. Mostly because she'll be asleep before she can really make a good case. Rolling onto her stomach, Caroline can't help but be incredulous. "You really think you can top that?"

"Mmm," Klaus rumbles, a world of promise in the sound, as his fingers tease the skin along her spine, "I know I can."


End file.
